The First
by TamimixD
Summary: A Modern!AU where, Eren is a college student and Levi is a businessman. (Ereri) Eren Jaeger, an 18 year old college student, has to leave his hometown to attend college. But since his college is far away from his hometown, he needs to stay in Levi's place, who is his parent's friend but a stranger to him.
1. Chapter 1: The Note

"So~ Honey!"

Eren looked up, confused, trying to finish his meal.

"What is it, mom?" He asked

"Well, since your going to college in a few days we planned something." She took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Eren.

"What's this?" He asked grabbing the paper, looking at it as if it was some kind of new device.

"Go open it." His dad said, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Alright..." He opened the paper and he saw what was written there.

_ Levi_ _*** ********* _ Number: 09*******

"An... An address, What's this for?" Eren asked confused.

"Since your going off to college at Sina, and Sina is a far place from here. I called a friend of mine who lives nearby and asked him if he could let you stay at his place for a while." His dad said while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Wha-Wait a minute, don't I get a sa-" Eren got cut off.

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell rang.

"Uh, I'll go get it..." Eren offered. He scurried down the hall seeing it was late at night, "Who would be here at this time?" He murmured to himself and opened the door and saw a blonde girlish looking boy.

"A-Armin?!" Eren gasped.

"Hey, Eren!" The blonde waved with a smile.

"Aren't you going to study abroad?" Eren asked, hiding the piece of paper and shoving it inside his right back pocket.

Armin let out a small laugh, "Well, there's a story to that."

"A-Ah come in!" Eren stuttered, opening the door widely.

Armin went in, and he took a deep breath, "I can't remember the last time I was here. Ahh the memories..." Eren just stared at Armin and sighed "You just came here a week ago..." Armin looked at Eren with a surprised expression, "Ehh, is that so."

They walked through the hall, passing through the dinning room. "Ah, good evening mr. and mrs. Jaeger." Armin bowed, and the two parents stood up "Armin? Weren't you studying abroad?" Erens dad asked. Armin scratched the back of his head, "Well, I can explain that."

"Well, there are problems in my family right now, so I wasn't able to go abroad. Also, I thought it would be nice to study here anyways."

Eren cheered in sarcasm, "What a story!"

Armin punched Eren in the arm, "Ouch..." Eren murmured. "Well, they are going to get mad at me if I told other people, anyways." Armin exclaimed.

"I am going to SRM University in Sina, though." Armin added.

Eren stood up, "Yes! My best friends going to the same university as me." He cheered.

They were talking for quite a while now, as the time passed by it was pass 12:00 am. Grisha stood up checked his watch,

"Oh look at the time, Armin you should go home now and Eren go see Armin out and go back to your room."

Eren stood up and sighed in disappointment, "Okay... Lets go Armin."

Armin stood up and also sighed, "Alright, good thing were neighbors." He smiled.

"Bye! See you in a few days." Armin waved and walked towards the street in front.

He stopped and turned back, "See ya!" Armin waved once again.

"See ya!" Eren waved back, watching Armin walk across the street.

He closed the door and sighed in excitement, _Yes! At least there's someone I know going to the same college as me, _he thought walking towards the stairs.

As he was walking up the steps, he saw his mom "Oh, Eren," she called.

"Don't forget to pack up just in case okay." She added.

"Sure, mom." He replied and ran to his room.

**12:15 am...**

Eren sighed to himself, looking at the pile of clothes in the side. "Ahh, I need to pack up a lot of stuff..."

He went to the closet to find luggage for his things, once he found one, he placed it on the floor and started to organize his clothes by the messy pile over there.

But his tiredness got to him, he was nearly half asleep packing his things but he couldn't take it anymore he was just too tired. He closed his bag, still leaving a pile of clothes beside it. _I'll just continuetomorrow then, _he thought walking towards his bed.

Eren lied down on his bed, thinking of what his new college life was going to be. _Will I be able to do what I want to do? Am I going to suck at this? Will I meet a bunch of new friends? _He smiled until he remembered the piece of paper in his pocket. He shoved his hand into his back pocket, looking at the paper once again.

Eren sighed, "Dammit, I forgot."

He turned to his right opening the paper once again.

_Who the heck is this 'Levi' guy?_ Eren thought to himself.

Eren stuffed his face on a pillow and thought, _Gah, I'm too tired to think..._

"I'll just talk about it in the mornin-" and he drifted off to a deep sleep.

"Are you sure we should let Eren stay with Levi," Carla asked her husband, concerned.

Grisha stood up, grabbing his cup and pouring some more coffee.

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied.

"Even though he's..." Carla added but got cut off.

Grisha sat down, sipping his cup. "Yeah, I guess it's fine well, he's fine with it."

Carla sighed and stood up, grabbing the dirty plates on the table. "Well, if it's fine with you then it's fine with me."

_Beep. Beep._

Carla noticed the ringing phone right next to her husband, "Who's that?"

Grisha grabbed his phone, "I'll go check." He opened his phone and it said.

_Levi_

_ I'll pick up Eren tomorrow morning. _

"Oh, It's Levi." Grisha said.

"What did he say?" Carla asked.

"He's going to pick up Eren tomorrow morning." He answered.

"What!?" Carla said in shock, "why so soon?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Grisha said looking at the message.

"Well then I need to go to sleep." Carla stood up, cleaning the kitchen as fast as she could.

She set the plates aside and said, "You better sleep early this time, Grisha."

"Yes, Honey." Grisha replied taking another sip.

She kissed her husband good night and went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sudden Guest

"Hey, Eren. Time for breakfast!" A voice yelled

The brunette's eyes opened, and he sat right up. Still half asleep, he stood up and went downstairs.

"Mom, what's for break-" he stopped, looking at the man standing by the door. He was short, wore a black suit and a red tie, he had an undercut, and had a _mad_ expression on his face... Although, he thought he was kind of handsome. He shook his head, what was he thinking? He just called a man handsome.

"Oh, Eren! I'd like you to meet Levi." His mom introduced

Then their eyes met, "Uhm... Hello." Eren said nervously. Levi took a look at the boy, a glint in his eye "So, this is Eren."

"A-Ahh, yes..." Eren nodded.

"Hmm, not bad" Levi smirked.

Eren moved his head up, looking at the man.

"Shall we have breakfast now!" Eren's mom smiled.

"Ahh, sure." Eren smiled.

"We're having bacon and eggs~ just let me call your father." his mom said.

Before his mom left the kitchen she said, "Oh, Eren, Levi, you can sit down now." She smiled.

Levi walked passed Eren. He could smell the scent of... _Tide? Why Tide? Is this guy some kind of clean-freak or something? _

"Oi, Eren, what are you staring at?" Levi glared.

"A-Ah, nothing... sir." Eren snapped out

Levi sat down and took a piece of bread, he got a butter knife and smeared butter on it.

"Well, why don't you sit down." Levi said sternly

Eren nodded, he sat down and got a glass, poured orange juice and started sipping it.

_It still smells like Tide..._ He sniffed, pouting and shoving the glass of juice in his mouth.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." His mom apologized, dragging her husband towards the dining room.

"Honey, stand up. Levi's here to visit us." She smiled

His dad, stood up wiping off the invisible dust in his pants.

"Oh, Levi. Have you come to pick up Eren?" His dad asked.

Levi sipped his juice, "Yes, I have." Then he looked at Eren.

Eren coughed, _So that's why he's here._ He thought to himself, drinking a large amount of juice.

**_BAM!_**

Eren slammed the glass, letting out a sigh.

"Eren, what's wrong?" His mother asked.

Eren quickly wiped his mouth, "I-It's nothing! Nothing at all."

Eren looked away but he couldn't help but look at Levi, _Gahh, what are you doing Eren. _He thought to himself. This _guy, _was going to be... Eren's landlord... W-wait..

"So, When are you two leaving?" His father managed to ask.

Levi fixed his plate as neat as possible, "When Eren's ready, we can go."

"Oh, I see, that reminds me Eren..." His mother asked, washing the dishes.

"What is it?" Eren wondered, sitting up on his chair.

"Did you pack up?"

_OH SHIT_! He thought, "I'll go and do it RIGHT NOW!" Eren squealed. He stood up from his seat, running towards the stairs, _SLAM!_

"That boy... Didn't I tell him to pack up last night..." His mother sighed.

"Well, it happens. _I guess_." Levi noted, putting his hand under his chin.

Silence, filled the air. "Umm, Would you want some coffee, Levi?" Carla offered.

"If your having a cup, then I will too, Carla." Levi said, "Oh, by the way. Where's the bathroom." Levi rubbed his head, smiling.

"Oh, it's upstairs, second door to the right."

Levi stood up, "Then I'll be right back."

While Levi was climbing up the stairs, he noticed a room with a bright light. "What is that boy doing turning on the light in broad daylight." Levi sighed. When he was on top of the stairs, he noticed that Eren's room was slightly open, he could see the young Jaeger packing up his clothes.

"Ahh, what else do I need... Oh my toothbrush! I almost forgot." Eren panicked, scurrying over the bathroom.

Levi peeked, and he entered the room. He took a good look at it, _messy really messy. _

"Gah do I need anything else..." Eren wondered.

"Oi!" Levi snorted.

"GYAH!" Eren yelled

"L-Levi-san, when did you get in!?"

"Hmm, just a minute ago... Man, your rooms messy." Levi smirked

"It's messy 'coz I was packing!" Eren exclaimed, stuffing his things inside his luggage.

Levi moved closer to the Jaeger, "Yes, yes. But you don't need to yell." He softly rubbed the Jaeger's head. A faint blush in the boys cheeks. "Y-Yes..." That's all Eren managed to say.

Levi smiled, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking a piss. See you downstairs." He walked out the room. He covered his face, _Why am I blushing! He's a guy, and I just met him._

_**FLUSH~**__  
_

"_Gah!_" Eren squealed. "oh it's just Levi taking a piss..."

* * *

"Oi, Eren!" Levi opened the door.

"What is it..." Eren pouted, stuffing his clothes into the small luggage.

"We're about to leave, go downstairs when you're ready."

Eren nodded, and he realized that he was still wearing his pajamas. He stood up grabbing a pair of denim pants, a green hoodie and some sneakers then he started to change. He looked at the luggage full of things, counting the things he needed to bring. Once he got everything, he zipped it up and went downstairs.

As he went downstairs he saw Levi staring at him. _Is he... staring at me?_ Eren thought, continuing going down the stairs. Levi turned his head, stood up and said, "Well, looks like Eren's ready." Eren's mother turned, "Oh I see..." And she walked towards Eren and gave him a hug,

"Im going to miss you, Eren!" Eren returned the hug, "I'm going to miss you too, Mom."

"Aren't you going to give your dad a hug?" Eren's dad said, lifting both his arms up for a hug

Eren giggled and hugged his father, "I'm going to miss you ya know..." His father said. "I'm going to miss you too, Dad."

"Well, shall we go?" Levi guided, Eren nodded and said, "I'll come and visit when I have the time." And he waved, "You better visit us!" Eren's mother yelled.

"Oh, and Levi, please watch over Eren for us."

Levi nodded, "I will, don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

They went out of the house. Levi dug his hand inside his pocket, grabbing his car keys.

_BEEP! _

"Let's go Eren." Levi said. Eren nodded fixing the handle of his luggage, "You can leave your bag in the trunk." Levi pointed. Eren walked behind the car, while Levi went inside the drivers seat.

Eren carried his luggage which was quite heavy, placing it neatly inside the trunk. He closed the trunk and walked towards the right side of the car and opened the door. "Hurry up." Levi groaned, starting the car. Eren sat down, fastened his seatbelt and adjusted his seat.

"Well, lets go."

The car ride was long, maybe a 4 hour drive. Eren was fast asleep, leaning towards the window. The car suddenly stopped right in front of an apartment building. Eren woke up, sitting up straight while crushing his bag in surprise. Eren looked out his window, seeing the bright apartment building he asked Levi, "This is where you live, Levi-san?"

Levi turned his head and answered, "Yeah."

Eren turned his head looking at the window once again. The building was tall, bright, maybe even fancy. He thought _Wow, So I'm going to be living here for the next few years._ He couldn't gaze upon the building, since he lived in a small city. A small city, where there aren't that many tall buildings. So to him this was new, He quietly muttered, "Wow." As his eyes sparkled. Levi faced him, and smiled.

Levi drove the car to the basement parking and parked his car. "Well, we can finally go down." Levi said opening the car door to his left.

Eren grabbed his things and went out, walking towards the trunk grabbing his luggage. Eren sighed, "Wait for me, Levi-san!" Levi looked back, "C'mon, keep up." Eren stacked his bags on top of his luggage and just followed Levi.

Levi pushed the elevator button, just in time for Eren to catch up. He looked at Eren, waiting for the elevator to go down, "Hm, That's smart." Eren looked up and said, "T-thanks... I guess?"

The elevator took a while to go down, "Must be a lot of people today." Levi muttered. Eren looked at him, "How so?" Levi crossed his arms, "Well, there's this facility where they hold events. They have a few of them each month. And from what I saw, I guess its someones wedding today, I guess they're holding their reception here." Eren looked up, checking how many floors, "Oh wow, this place must be really popular, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The elevator door finally opened, and a bunch of people came out. Levi stepped back, allowing the people to get out. "Must be a big wedding." Eren mumbled.

Once all the people got out, Levi was quick enough to catch the elevator door from closing. "Let's go." He called. I nodded and grabbed my things and made it inside. Levi went in, pressing the 33rd button.

The building had 45 floors, so Levi's apartment must be high up. The elevator closed and there was silence. Eren looked around, trying to think of something to say. But then, he noticed something. Levi was quite smaller than he was. He giggled and found it cute... he paused and crouched down the floor, _Wait, what am I thinking?! _He scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey, you ok?" Levi looked down in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little tired, that's all."

Levi looked away, "Well, that's good."

The elevator light blinked, _33__rd__ Floor__. _Levi sighed, "Finally, were here."

Eren looked up, seeing Levi exit the elevator. He stood up and grabbed his luggage as fast as he could and ran out the elevator. He dropped down to his knees and panted, "Barely made it."

"Stop being so dramatic."

Eren looked up, seeing the man in front of him as he walked away. He stood up, wiping off the invisible dust on his pants. _I guess, he's just tired. _

He got hisbags and followed Levi. Levi stopped by one door, and took out his keys. He placed it in the keyhole and said, "Well, this is my apartment." He opened the door, and cold breeze came out. "Shit, I forgot to turn off the AC." He groaned.

The apartment was big and spacious. "Woah," Eren said in awe, "It's really spacious in here."

"Not too shabby is it?" Levi asked, placing his stuff on the counter.

"Oh no, this is really a cool apartment. Even bigger than my room in fact."

Eren went in and just dropped his belongings on the floor. Levi noticed this and crossed his arms, knowing he doesn't like messes. But this time he let it be and followed Eren to the living room. Eren kept looking around the place, there was a masters bedroom, a small kitchen right next to the living room, the bathroom was quite large, and there was even a laundry room. A small balcony was there right behind the couch.

Levi turned around and walked towards the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, took out a small coffee cup, and placed it on top of the countertable. Eren peeked through the sliding door, "Hey, Levi-san. Can I check out the balcony?" Levi took out the coffee powder and a teaspoon, and scooped a spoonful of powder. "Sure, why not. Just be careful over there." Eren smiled and opened the sliding door, "Thank you!" and went out quickly. Levi smiled, and continued making his coffee.

A large breeze flew on the boy's face, he inhaled the cool breeze. The view from here was amazing, all the night lights shining brightly. The moon looked so bright together with the stars, painted the night sky, making it look so beautiful. Eren couldn't help but smile at it. He gripped the bars and looked down to see how high up they were and _wow, _they were really high up. He let go of the rails and stepped back a little and enjoyed the view. Levi took his cup and walked towards the balcony. He leaned against the edge of the door, "Nice view, isn't it?" and sipped his coffee.

Eren jumped in surprised and turned around realizing that Levi was just behind him, "Oh, Levi-san you're here. It's such a breathtaking view."

Levi nodded and walked towards Eren, staying beside him. "So, it's your first time here, right?" Eren turned his head and replied, "Well, yeah it is. I've never been in the city before." He looked at the view once again, leaning against the rail. Levi joined him and sipped his coffee, "Well, you better get used to this place." Eren stared into the sky, "Yeah..."

Levi turned around and checked his watch, "Oh, it's 8:00 pm. Why don't we have some dinner? A little food delivery shouldn't hurt." He suggested, taking out his cell phone. "So what do you feel like eating tonight?"

"Hmm... Why not pizza?" Eren turned and answered.

"Well, that's fine. What kind though?"

"Hmm... maybe some... Pizza Hut?"

"Okay, then." Levi took out his cellphone and dialed the number. "Oh, what toppings do you want?"

"Bacon!"

Levi nodded and continued the call.

"_Hello, this is Pizza Hut how can we help you?" _

"_Ah, yes... I would like a small size Bacon pizza." _Levi ordered, walking across the room.

Eren stood there waiting for the call to end but instead he came back inside and took all his things, placing it in the side. Levi closed his phone and placed it on the table, "Well, the pizza will get here in around 30 minutes or so." Eren faced up, "Oh, that's good." and sat on the couch.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh, well that's fast. Eren go get the door."

Eren nodded and walked towards the doorstep. He checked the peephole to check if it was the pizza guy and it is. So he opened the door. The delivery guy spoke, "Delivery for mr..." He stared, "E-Eren?!"

Eren looked up, remembering the person in front of him. "J-Jean?! You work as a pizza delivery guy?"

"Y-yeah, so what? I needed the extra cash." Jean exclaimed.

Eren laughed, "Anyways, how much is the pizza."

"Ten dollars."

"Levi-san, do you have ten dollars?" Eren yelled asking.

"I'll go get my wallet." Levi stood up and went to his room.

"So," Jean smirked, "Since when did you live here?" he asked.

"Just today." Eren said leaning on the door.

"Also, why are you here in Sina?" he asked once more.

"Well, I'm going to college here. Got a problem with that?" Eren said, crossing his arms.

"Oh no," Jean shook his head. " which college?" still holding the pizza.

"SRM University." Eren replied and Jean widened his eyes, "Oh, I'm going there too."

"W-What?!" Eren yelled.

"Here's the ten dollars, Eren." Levi nudged his arm.

"Oh, Levi-san! T-thank you..." Eren turned back looking down, _Woah, he's small... _he thought, taking the money. Levi went back inside and sat down at the dining table.

He faced Jean, "Well, here's the ten dollars. Now give me the pizza."

"Tch, Fine here." He replied, giving the pizza box.

Eren reached for it and grabbed it, "Well, thanks Jean!" and slammed the door.

Levi looked at Eren, "Why'd you slam the door?" Eren walked towards the table, still holding the pizza. "The pizza guy pissed me off." Levi stood up and went to the cupboard, getting two glasses. "Is he a friend of your?" Eren placed the pizza on the table and rubbed his neck. "I wouldn't call him a _friend, _I'd say he was more of a rival actually." He sat on the table. Levi returned and placed the two glasses on the table, "Hm, How so?"

"Well, when we were kids, he'd always tease me and I would do the same and the process goes on and on."

"Oh, I see." Levi said and got the soda bottle. "Ooh, Coke!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi sat down and poured the soda on both glasses, "So, Eren. Since your going to be living here for quite some time, why don't you tell me something about yourself."

Eren opened the pizza box and surprisingly it was still warm, even after that somewhat long conversation with Jean. "Oh, what about myself?"

"Well, let's start with... How old are you?" Levi started asking and took a slice of pizza.

"Eighteen years old." Eren answered, taking a bite of his pizza. "How about you, Levi-san?"

"Twenty-eight years old."

"Woah, you're still young~" Eren smiled.

Levi nodded and drank his coke. "When's your birthday?"

Eren took another piece of pizza, "March 30. How about you, Levi-san?"

"Mine's on December 25."

"Woah, that's on Christmas! You've got a really nice birthdate, Levi-san."

"Well, thanks. I guess."

Eren grabbed his drink and took a sip. "So, Levi-san. Let me ask you a question. How do you know my parents?"

He looked at Eren, "Well, I guess. I knew them when I was around a teenager. My parents knew your dad, because he's a doctor and all. Actually, I've met you before."

His eyes widened, "Really?! W-When? How?"

"I met you when you were like around four years old, I was probably around fourteen when we first met." Levi laughed.

Eren slumped on his chair, "Oh, wow. No wonder I don't remember."

Levi noticed the pizza box was empty, "Look, we ate everything. Now its time to clean up."

Eren nodded and stood up, taking the pizza box. "So, where do I put the box?"

"I guess, you could put it by the trash bin." Levi answered.

He placed the box by the trash bin as instructed, and returned to the kitchen. "So, what else do you want me to do, Levi-san?"

Levi placed his hand under his chin, "I guess, you could help me with the dishes. They're all in the sink, all you have to do is clean and stack them."

Eren nodded and went to the sink and started washing the plates, while Levi fixed the table. Levi checked the time, it was 11:00 pm. "Oi, Eren. It's getting late, are you done with those plates." Eren stacked the last plate and replied, "Yeah." He wiped his hands on the towel hanging on the fridge and yawned. "You can go to sleep if you want." Levi added. "B-but, Levi-san. Where do I sleep?"

"The couch." Levi answered. He saw a disappointed look on the Jaegers face, "Oh, don't worry. It turns into a bed." He saw Eren's face brighten up. "Oh seriously?!"

Eren was relieved, he knew he always moves around the bed. Levi walked towards the couch, removing the pillows and grabbing the metal bars, flipping it to a bed. "The mattress is in the closet over there, please get it."

Eren walked towards the closet and instantly saw the mattress and brought it out. "Here it is, Levi-san." he said and placed it on top of the metal bars. "I'll go get the bed sheets." Levi added, walking towards the laundry room.

Eren sat down on the mattress, _Woah, this is a really comfy mattress. _He laid down on it, rolling back and forth. _It really is comfy... too comfy... _Eren started to close his eyes, and fell asleep.

"Oi, Eren." Levi called, peeking out the door and saw the young Jaeger asleep.

He grabbed a blanket and wrapped Eren around it. He looked at Eren, still sleeping on the uncovered mattress. His stuff all over the floor. Levi just sighed, a small smile on his face,

"What a filthy brat."


End file.
